<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volleyball Actually by aspiringauthorintraining</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826324">Volleyball Actually</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining'>aspiringauthorintraining</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and more fluff, basically everyone is in love with (Y/N), basically just putting my fantasy life on the internet, no beta we die like daichi lol, platonic yet romantic at same time?, whoever (Y/N) is she's a lucky gal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What life would be like if (Y/N) kept in contact with everyone after graduating Karasuno.</p><p>Basically, you make everyone love you without realizing it.</p><p>Like how the movie Love Actually showcased different couples, Volleyball Actually will show scenes of (Y/N) with different Haikyu!! characters post timeskip.</p><p>Hope you enjoy! ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MSBY Black Jackals/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Schweiden Adlers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scene 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You really hoped the lady at the information desk had given you the correct directions to the Black Jackals’ practice court, because your arms were about to fall off any second from all the bags in your hands. Not to mention your face mask was making your panting worse.</p><p>‘<em>Next time, order delivery, (Y/N)</em>,’ you advised yourself, pushing the entrance door to the court with a shoulder.</p><p>But before you could even fully step inside, a chirpy voice went ahead and announced your presence. "Senpai!"</p><p>A tuft of orange bounced up and down in your peripheral, waving its arms haphazardly at you. The bouncing ball of orange turned out to be Hinata Shoyo, the newest member of the MSBY Black Jackals V.League Division 1 team, as he raced over to engulf you in a tight, air squeezing hug.</p><p>You struggled to return the sentiment, trying not to hit him with the multiple bags in your hands.</p><p>“Senpai, I can’t believe you came!” Hinata exclaimed, helping to unload the bags off your hands, placing them on the floor.</p><p>“Of course! I did promise you after all.” You surprisingly found yourself craning your neck slightly to look at his ecstatic face. “Did you get taller Shoyo?”</p><p>Hearing your words, he puffed his chest out proudly, straightening his posture. “I’m 172.4 cm now!”</p><p>You couldn’t help but smile at him. “Now you’re taller than me! I guess I can't give you head pats anymore." An unconscious slight frown crept onto your face, replacing the smile. </p><p>“You can still pat my head, senpai!” Hinata refuted, grabbing your hand and using it to pat himself on the head. “I can just lean down for you, like this.”</p><p>You laughed at his solution, rewarding his quick thinking with a proper patting. Even though he grew from his height in high school, he still acted like the cute first-year you had met for the first time in the Karasuno gymnasium during your third-year in high school.</p><p>When satisfied with the amount of head pats he received, he proceeded to ask, “What are those bags for, senpai?”</p><p>“Oh, these are for you and your teammates! I figured you guys hadn’t had lunch yet because of practice.” You responded with a sheepish smile when he asked what food you brought. “I’m not really familiar with the area around here but I did want to bring something nourishing, and thought about what I could buy that wouldn’t get cold easily. And a friend recommended Miya’s Onigiri, since it’s within walking distance from your gym, plus there’s no msg in any of the menu items. He also mentioned some famous volleyball player always eats onigiri before a big game?” You shrugged, not being able to give him the name of the said mysterious onigiri-loving volleyball player. You didn't know nor were you really interested in finding out. “So I’m hoping it’ll be okay for you guys to eat too.”</p><p>All the eavesdropping ears on the court perked up at the mention of the food.</p><p>“We can definitely eat onigiri, especially if it’s from Miya’s Onigiri.” Hinata assured your worry. “But I still would have eaten anything you brought, senpai.”</p><p>His sweet words put a smile on your face, mirroring the one he had on already.</p><p>“Shoyo-kun, aren’t you going to introduce us?” One of his members interjected from behind, grabbing both your attentions.</p><p>“Ah, of course! Senpai, this is the MSBY Black Jackals team.”</p><p>Most of the players were new faces to you, and you made a mental note to memorize their names starting from now on. But luckily, there was one member you wouldn't need to memorize, having already met him a few years back.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey!”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey!” You repeated back to the ace. “How have you been, Bokuto-senshu?”</p><p>You swore his hair deflated immediately at the sound of your greeting.</p><p>“What happened to calling me Ko-chan?”</p><p>“Oh um… I mean it’s been forever since we’ve seen each other. And it would be rude of me to call you that, now that you’re a professional athlete and all.”</p><p>“Once a friend, always a friend!” he exclaimed. His hair now resembled a dying fern. His natural hair color really helped with the imagery.</p><p>With many years passed since you last saw the athlete, you weren't sure whether Bokuto still had his emo side or not. But today was not the day you were going to find out. So, to quickly appease him, you nodded your head in agreement, replying, “Of course, Ko-chan.”</p><p>At your words, his hair rose back to its original form, along with the smile on his face. It made you curious to what his hair would look like in the rain, if he was in a good mood. Would his good mood cancel out the rain and cause his hair to withstand gravity? Or would it be flat like any other normal person?</p><p>You made a mental note to ask Hinata later through text.</p><p>Bokuto, who was oblivious to the scientific theories, pertaining to his hair, roaming around in your head, directed his gaze to the bags of food mentioned earlier, licking his lips in anticipation.</p><p>The rest of the team were also looking at you expectantly, reminding you of hungry baby birds, waiting in their nest for their mama bird to give them food. Realizing that they were patiently waiting for you to hand out the food, you moved with haste to unfurl the tied bags, taking out the multiple bentos of onigiri and the drinks you had brought for the team. Hinata volunteered to help you hand out the boxes, since you had written each member's name on a box. You had also included a small note reading, “Please take good care of our Shoyo-senshu! ♡＾▽＾♡” along with a wet wipe and a small bottle of hand sanitizer with each box. It was flu season after all, and you didn’t want to be the cause for any of them getting sick before the big game.</p><p>One of the members; Sakusa-senshu, you think was his name, took a moment to stare intently at the wet wipe packet and bottle of sanitizer on top of his box in silence, before giving you the nod of approval. You gave Hinata a questioning look, but he was too busy guiding you to the next name on the box to notice.</p><p>After you both had finished handing out the rest of the boxes, you surprised Hinata with a big bag, instead of a bento box like the others. Motioning for him to take the bag, he opened it to find it full of healthy snacks, sports drinks, as well as his own bento box. A small folded letter stood out from the rest of the contents in the bag though, grabbing his attention.</p><p>“Shoyo! ^^</p><p>Welcome home Shoyo! I’m so proud of you, and of all the hard work and effort you’ve put in to get to where you are now. I know it wasn’t easy living halfway around the world by yourself, in an unfamiliar environment with unfamiliar people. Now I can tell you that I lied when I said I wasn't crying when you called me that time, crying about missing Japan and everyone, even Tobio. Sorry for lying. I didn't want to ever make you feel bad about calling me. I do hope the snacks and care packages I sent you during your time in Brazil helped with your homesickness though, even if it was just a tiny bit. But regardless, I always knew if anyone could do it, it would be you. I’m so happy you’re back home with us now; we all missed you so much (Tobio and Kei will never admit it but they missed you too). And whether you’re Ninja Shoyo, MSBY Black Jackals Hinata-senshu, or first-year Hinata Shoyo from Karasuno, you’ll always be an amazing volleyball player to me. I'll always be here cheering you on from the sidelines, so don’t forget about me when you become a world famous pro. Good luck in your new job, Hinata-<strong><em>senshu</em></strong>. Show the world what it means to fly in the court.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                               Your #1 fan,</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                 (Y/N)-senpai.</p><p>Hinata continued to look down, even after having finished reading the letter in his hands.</p><p>“Sho-chan?”</p><p>He looked up at the sound of your call, responding to your question with glistening eyes and clutching the letter close to his chest.</p><p>“Shoyo?” you panic. “What’s wrong?!”</p><p>“I missed you too, senpai!” he wailed, grabbing the attention of the other members who had already started eating. “I-I won’t let you down! I’ll be the best volleyball player and make you proud!”</p><p>“Oh, um thank you, Shoyo. Now please stop crying!” you begged, feeling your own eyes moisten. “It wasn’t my intention for you to cry.”</p><p>The Black Jackals captain, Meian Shugo, watched the scene before him with a smile, chuckling at the two of you: their newest and youngest player crying his eyes out and you frantically trying to calm your kouhai down with teary eyes of your own.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do to get him to stop crying, you could only pat Hinata’s head gently and looked to the rest of his members for help.</p><p>To your relief, the other resident happy virus came quickly to your aid. “(Y/N)-chan, Shoyo, come sit down and eat with us!”</p><p>While you led the sniffling Hinata over to the Bokuto and the others, a loud growl erupted from his stomach, reminding him of how hungry he was.</p><p>“See, even your stomach is telling you to stop crying.” You teased, plopping down on the floor and patting the space next to you for Hinata to sit. “Let’s eat before the food gets cold.”</p><p>You finally got Hinata to stop crying and start eating his food, and soon he was back to smiling like he hadn't just made a scene in the middle of the gym minutes prior.</p><p>"Fy aren't chu eating, shenpai?" Hinata asked, his mouth full of food. "Fere's shtill mm bento lef."</p><p>Sakusa reacted to his response with a disgusted face, immediately scooting away from the newbie.</p><p>"I already had lunch before coming over. That reminds me though, is someone missing from your team? There shouldn't have been any bentos left."</p><p>Bokuto hummed at your question, gobbling down a rice ball before answering. “Kiyoomi kicked ‘Tsumu out of practice for not getting his flu shot, saying he didn’t want to be near a virus hub. So he’s getting his flu shot right now, so he can come back to practice.”</p><p>His explanation made your recent interaction with Sakusa more sense now. You made another mental note to remember to bring wipes and sanitizer when visiting Hinata, so that you wouldn't get kicked out by Sakusa.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>When it was time for the team to get back to practice, the players helped you collect all the trash to throw away on your way out. You saw Hinata rushing out the door, after placing his empty bento in the trash bag and didn't give it much thought, thinking he had to go to the bathroom. But as you took a look around the gym for any missed trash to make sure the place looked clean like the way when you had first come in, you saw Hinata skipping towards you, now clutching a phone in his hand.</p><p>“Senpai, let’s take a picture! I want to remember the day you came to visit me!"</p><p>You smiled at his request, nodding in agreement. “Sure, Shoyo.”</p><p>What started out being just a selfie with Hinata and yourself, somehow turned into a mini photoshoot with the rest of the MSBY team, after Bokuto begged to be in the picture as well- roping in the rest of the team into the picture, including a somewhat reluctant Sakusa.</p><p> </p><p>Director's Cut:</p><p>“Hey Shoyo, who’s this in the picture next to you?” Atsumu asked, seeing the new picture pop up on his feed.</p><p>“Oh, it’s Shoyo’s old manager. She brought all of us lunch! That’s yours.” Bokuto replied instead, pointing to the bento left on the bleachers.</p><p>“Yeah, isn’t she really pretty?” Hinata added, smiling at the picture on Atsumu’s phone. His eyes soon grew wide, after seeing the amount of hearts below the picture. “Woah, I never received so many likes on a picture before! Ooh, I should send this to Kageyama! He always brags about (Y/N)-senpai visiting him during practice. Now it's my turn."</p><p>While Hinata was preoccupied with figuring out how to send the picture to Kageyama, Atsumu continued staring at the photo.</p><p>“I'm surprised there's so many likes when I'm not even in the photo.”</p><p>Taking closer look at the photo, his eyes zeroed in on your face for a while.</p><p>“You know, she looks familiar.”</p><p>“Hmm? Do you know (Y/N)-senpai? I asked her if she knew anyone on our team and she only recognized Bokuto-san.”</p><p>“Eh, she didn’t know who I was? Yet, she bought food from Miya’s Onigiri?”</p><p>“Guess you’re not so popular as you thought.” Sakusa retorts from his stretching position.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scene 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold, dreary day outside, which meant for you it was a perfect day to eat a freshly-made warm onigiri from Miya’s Onigiri. But really, everyday was a perfect day to eat at Miya’s Onigiri. And it seemed like the rest of Japan had the same idea as you, seeing the long line of customers when you walked in.</p><p>You made your way up the front of the line soon enough with the queue moving fairly quickly. When you reached the register, the girl recognized you as you took your mask off to order. And before you could even speak, she asked if you wanted your usual, to which you nodded happily. It wasn’t the first time this happened, although it was with a different worker. But with how much you visited the restaurant, you weren’t surprised the employees remembered your face. </p><p>Holding onto your receipt with the order number, you walked over to sit down in an empty corner of the store to wait for your food. Sitting down on one of the stools, you checked your phone to see multiple text notifications. There was one from Kiyoko, wanting to make sure you were coming to the big match next week, one from Kageyama confirming your visit his team again later in the week, and some from your manager about an upcoming schedule.</p><p>A tap on your shoulder made you jump up from your seat.</p><p>“How’s my favorite customer doing?”</p><p>“’<em>Samu!</em>” You greeted him with a hug, surprised by his sudden appearance. </p><p>Your friendship with Osamu had started out as a purely business relationship- customer and restaurant owner relationship to be exact. You had just moved into the city and went to the newly opened Miya Onigiri’s flagship restaurant for lunch, after seeing all the good reviews. After noticing you coming in frequently, he stroked up a conversation with you while waiting for your food one day, and the rest was history. </p><p>“What are you doing here? You said you’d be busy this week with finalizing the opening of your new restaurant in Miyagi.”</p><p>He took a seat in the empty stool next to you. “I had to stop by today to check on the store’s inventory. And I heard you visited the team yesterday. How’d it go?”</p><p>“Great! Your onigiris were a hit with the team by the way. Thanks for the suggestion.” You shot him a thankful smile, before remembering what Hinata had texted you shortly after your visit. “Why didn’t you tell me your twin brother was also on the team?”</p><p>Osamu burst out laughing at your accusing question, putting his arms up in mock surrender when you frowned at his reaction. “‘Tsumu always needs to be knocked down a peg or two, and having a pretty girl not know who he is would have crushed his ego.”</p><p>You had thought it was a strange that there was someone with the Miya surname on the team, when looking up how many players were in the MSBY Black Jackals team. But when you had brainstormed ideas with Osamu on what food to to bring on your visit, and he didn’t mention anything, you thought it had just been a coincidence. </p><p>“Also, last week that bastard said my onigiri was salty, so he deserved it.”</p><p>“Have either of you matured at all from high school?” You deadpanned. </p><p>“I have, but he dumbs me down.” Osamu shrugged.</p><p>You shook your head with a sigh, not being able to imagine what it would be like to put up with two Miyas, when one was already draining your energy. Bless the Miya matriarch. </p><p>“You know you could have just looked it up on the internet to find out.” he added.</p><p>“I wasn’t really that curious to investigate. And unlucky for you, he wasn’t even there when I went to visit anyways.” You looked to the front thinking you had heard your order number being called out.</p><p>“Well, let me know if you go visit them again. I’ll make him pay for the food next time. But you know, I am surprised you and the shorty are so close after all these years.” Osamu changed the subject, referring to your relationship with Hinata. “You weren’t even in the same year.”</p><p>You breathed a happy sigh, thinking back to your time at Karasuno. “The team, when I was in my third year, was really special. With everything we went through that year, it felt like we were one big tight-knit family. So I try to keep in touch with everybody and visit them whenever I can. And it helps that we have a big group chat with everyone that was on the team, making it a bit easier.” You smiled, thinking back to the last time you all got together- it being the Tanakas’ wedding. But even then, not everyone was able to make it due to their busy lives. “But I guess I do dote more on the first-years though. Even more so with Shoyo as of late, since he had gone to Brazil right after graduation.”</p><p>Having heard one of his workers call him over, Osamu got up as soon as you finished talking, heading over to the counter. You watched as he grabbed the bag handed to him, walking back over to you before placing the said bag in your hands.</p><p>“I told them to add an extra onigiri in there.” He informed you, sitting back down.</p><p>“Is this what it feels like to be a valued customer?” you asked, placing your hand over your heart in a dramatic fashion. “Did you know I didn’t even have to tell them my order up at the front? She knew what my usual was as soon as she saw my face.”</p><p>He smirked in response. “I think that’s rather a testament to how much you come here.”</p><p>“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”</p><p>“With how often you come here and the amount you order when you do, I can’t help but be worried about the health of my favorite customer. I want you to live a long life ordering my onigiri, not have it be the cause of your death.”</p><p>You shrugged, brushing off his comment. “It’s healthier than other fast food options, since it doesn’t have any msg- which is good enough for me.” You looked over at the crowd of customers that had just walked in, seeing the restaurant having become even more busier than when you first came in. “I should let you get back to work.”</p><p>You got up from your seat, collecting your things after putting back on your face mask. Osamu watched you get ready to leave from his seat, when a sudden thought occurred to him.</p><p>“Oh yeah. I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” You paused your movement, waiting for him to continue. “How would you feel being the face of Miya’s Onigiri?”</p><p>“<em>Eh?!</em>” You reacted like he had just told you Atsumu was actually just him in a blonde wig. “<em>Me?</em>”</p><p>“I told you about the new location we were opening in Miyagi, yeah?” Seeing you nod, he continued explaining. “Well, I’ve been thinking about doing a celebrity endorsement, and I thought of you since you’re from the prefecture.”</p><p>You still weren’t understanding why he would ask you of all people. “Why me though?”</p><p>“Didn’t you say you were a singer?” </p><p>“Singer? Sure. Celebrity? Not really.”</p><p>“C’mon. It’s not like we’re a super famous company either. Think of it as beneficial opportunity for the both of us.”</p><p>“I feel like it’s more beneficial on my end than yours, though.” You frowned. </p><p>Osamu brushed off your worry. “I’d much rather work with someone who I know and trust than a random person anyways.”</p><p>Knowing it was a good opportunity for publicity, you sighed, relenting. “Well, If you’re okay with it, then I guess I am too. But,” you raised your finger, “I’ll only accept onigiri as payment. I’ll feel bad if the advertisement doesn’t help bring in any customers.” Osamu tried to argue, but you just ignored him. “I’ll give my manager your number so that y’all can work out the scheduling.”</p><p>And without giving him a chance to negotiate the deal, you waved him goodbye, scurrying out the door.</p><p>
  <em>Director’s Cut: Scene 2 Part 1</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Tobio!”</p><p>“Hai, Hoshiumi-san.” Kageyama looked at his teammate, in the middle of changing into his practice clothes.</p><p>“Did you see this?” Hoshiumi showed the Adler’s setter Hinata’s picture posted the night before. “We have to be careful, Tobio. These guys might steal (Y/N) away from us! That’ll mean no more visits, no more delicious bentos, or sitting on our side of the court during matches. And worst of all, no more good luck hugs!” </p><p>Hoshiumi started to pace back and forth around the locker room.</p><p>“Senpai said she will come visit us the day after tomorrow.” Kageyama replied with a straight face, resuming his changing.</p><p>“Who’s coming tomorrow?” The Schweiden Adler’s captain, Hirugami Fukuro, asked the two younger players, walking into the locker room.</p><p>“Captain!” Seeing his captain brought an idea to the Little Giant. “Can you convince Sachiro to come tomorrow with his dog? She likes dogs, right?” </p><p>Kageyama nodded in response.</p><p>“(Y/N)-senpai said she’ll visit on Thursday.” Kageyama answered the confused Hirugami.</p><p>“Oh, Sachiro will definitely want to come then. He wasn’t able to come because of a midterm last time she came to visit.” Hirugami replied. </p><p>“Who’s coming to visit?” Ushijima asked, having come back from the bathroom. He wiped his wet hands with a handkerchief, folding the wet part inwards before putting it away in his pocket. </p><p>“(Y/N)-senpai.”</p><p>“I see.” The wing spiker nodded in understanding. “I will bring some of my tomatoes tomorrow. She mentioned she wanted to try some of them last time we talked.”</p><p>“<em>Tomatoes?</em> The Black Jackals can give her tomatoes too! We need something that’ll convince her to stay with us.”</p><p>“My tomatoes are of high quality. The MSBY Black Jackals will not be able to find fruit with similar quality and grade easily.” Ushijima responded in confidence.</p><p>“That’s true. (Y/N)-senpai seemed very interested when Ushijima-san mentioned his gardening to her.” Kageyama confirmed, agreeing with the ace.</p><p>“Maybe I should bring some seeds for her as well?” Ushijima asked. “You should ask her if she has fertile soil to support good seedlings.”</p><p>Hoshiumi had already left the locker room, realizing the conversation was going nowhere.</p><p>The Karasuno alumni gave him a nod, making a mental note to text his senpai after practice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Director’s Cut: Scene 2 Part 2</em>
</p><p>You had a busy schedule the following morning, so you prepared to sleep a bit earlier than usual. Right as you were about to fall asleep, your phone pinged loudly, waking you up. Drowsily, you grabbed your phone to check who had texted you. </p><p>Reading the text, you blinked in confusion, rubbing your eyes to see if you had read the message correctly.</p><p>
  <em>Received 9:10 p.m.</em>
</p><p>From: <em>Karasuno #9</em></p><p>Message: Senpai, do you have good dirt?</p><p>______</p><p>(A/N): Hoped you like Part 2! Leave a like, comment, or do whatever ^^</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>